The Untouchables
by Lady Ali
Summary: He wants more than anything to be an asset in the family business. She's an FBI agent, who never failed to get her man. An FBI agent sent after his family to bust his family business. He was her mission, but she would be his life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure you can handle this one, she's slipped through every other agents hands. I'm not sure if you are up to this task, McCarty. Do you really think you can handle this?"

"I can handle the cocky blonde. I got this, Ali. Seriously the little sly fox has nothing on me. Like I said, I got this."

I walked past the boss lady with a smug smile on my face. Her on the other hand, well she didn't even trust her own brother. Yeah my boss is my twin sister. But I could do this case, this was my shot to win my family over and really show them I could handle the family business. I would catch the one that always got away.

I will be the one to take Ms. Rosalie Hale down once and for all. I would get the girl, no I don't mean take her to my bedroom and do naughty things to her, no i mean i would exterminate her.

"Even if it's the last thing I do." Snickering to myself. "I love my job."

I'm Emmett McCarty…Assassin!


	2. Chapter 1:Rosalie Hale: AKA The Blond

**_A/N: Hey everyone...This is my new story The Untouchables...I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing the first chapter. A huge thanks goes out to my beta busymommy and my pre-reader Butterflybetty, thank you so much both of you for every thing! The Banner and Vid for this story will be posted on my profile asap. Thanks for reading! Also thanks to all the girls that join us on The Twigasm WC night for helping me through this chapter. Alright I'll shut up now...Happy Reading! _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I just love playing with Emmett *snickers* I do own the plot though, so please do not take any of this story, that would be stealing! Thanks!**  
><em>

_Chapter 1~ Rosalie Hale: AKA The Blond Bombshell_

You know, sometimes, being me is a pain in the ass. On one hand, I'm this tall blond bomb shell, on the other; I'm a hardworking, kick ass FBI agent. You heard me correct, I'm FBI. I've even shot a few people in the line of duty. I have to say I really enjoy my career choice...well most of the time.

I get to wake up every morning and fight crime. And I'm not talking about the everyday, measly, run of the mill type of crime, either. No, I go up against the big boys. The ones that the president himself wants stopped: the terrorists, the mass murders, the ones that are a threat to our society.

For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be in the FBI. When I was little I was the one that stood up in the middle of class and said, "I want to fight crime, I want to be a FBI agent." Yeah that was me and the boys all laughed. But, who's laughing now right?

Right now, though, I'm on a leave of absence; I have been for about a month, due to my last case. I was the one that got shot, not the other way around. They didn't get away, though; I always get the bad guy. I've never lost when going up against them...never have, never will.

They say being cocky is a bad thing in my line of duty; they say being cocky will get you killed. But I say if you're not cocky, then you don't believe in your ability to perform said duty.

"_Aro, I swear to you I'm not a cop. You know me by now. How can I prove to you that the rat isn't me? I would never do that to you and you know that." _

_I was trying my hardest not to let him see through me. I'd been undercover within his family organization for about seven months, and there was no way in hell I could blow my cover now, not when I had almost everything I needed to put him in jail and throw away the key._

"_Doll face, I'm not that sure I know anything about you now. I've gotten some iron clad information on your sweet little ass. I got this information from family, babe! You know how I am, I'm all about my family. I trust my family, only them...and baby you aren't family. So who am I to believe the beautiful blond, or my family?"_

_Gridlocked, our eyes met in a dueling, internal conflict. Something stirred deep inside me when I looked at him, something that beckoned to me while we stared each other down. My gut screamed for me to terminate this man, NOW; to rid the world, once and for all, of his reign of terror. But, I knew I couldn't do it; I'd take him down and do it the right way. Even with the gun pointed to my temple, I knew he thought I wasn't worth the bullet in the chamber. I had to gain the upper hand and destroy him. This insignificant asshole wasn't going to stand in my way._

_My eyes closed while he continued pointing the black .38 special at my head, the images of all the things I still wanted to do running through my thoughts like a movie. I saw visions of my wedding and my family, things I wouldn't get to see now that my life was about to end. I wanted those things, just like everyone else and they were about to be ripped from me. A husband, children, a beautiful house...ripped to shreds because of this man and his gun._

_The seconds dragged on while I waited to die right there in his living room. My breathing erratic, my heart thudding in my chest, I had no way to get out of this...or so I thought. _

"_FBI! Drop your weapons and don't move," my team screamed, beating down the door and charging into action. They weren't fast enough. I heard was the gun going off, followed by searing pain shooting through my entire body. Opening my eyes, looked down at my chest to see the blood oozing out of me. _

I can still picture every second, remember every thought that passed through my mind while he held that gun to my head. I could still feel the pain of the bullet piercing my skin. I'd been stupid that day, I went in without a bullet proof vest, with no protection. How was I supposed to hide it under that red dress I wore? That was one time when I cursed my job.

Not right now, though. No, right now I itched to get back to work. Today, they had a case for the agent that always got her man-me. The boss had called last night to let me know that I'd be returning to work today. I'd been shocked, to say the least. I wasn't supposed to return for another week. But hey, who am I to argue with him, I was chomping at the bit to get back to work. I hated being cooped up in my house all alone. The time had come to be bad- ass Rose again.

Drinking my coffee in my kitchen, while reading my paper, the headline caught my attention: "Assassins on the Loose Again." The McCarty/Cullen Family had done it again. I'd been following this story for months. The family had killed hundreds of people and never gotten caught doing it. They kept everything in the family, too, and I mean everything. I hoped this was the big important case the boss wanted me on. I'd asked for it tons of times, but he'd turned down every request. Instead, they'd had one of the higher-ups try to handle it. It never worked. Every agent had been caught, the last one killed before he even walked in the door. They knew he was a cop. Hell, the family could smell a cop a mile away. Besides, the agent had been stupid, he went in looking like a cop.

I knew I could catch these guys! Sure, I was cocky, but it's the truth.

Getting up from the table, I headed toward my room to shower and get dressed, the whole time hoping I'd been assigned the case. This was my time, I knew it. I could feel it in my bones. Nailing the McCarty/Cullen family would put me on the map, snagging the huge promotion I deserved, placing me at the top with the big dogs of the FBI.

Forgetting it all for a bit and finishing up my shower, I let the hot water run over the scar I'd carry as a constant reminder of my one mistake. Leaning up against the shower wall, I couldn't stop the memories from crashing over me again.

"_Rose, you're going to be okay. You're in the hospital. They're going to take good care of you."_

_I could hear everything around me, though I couldn't open my eyes. I heard all the guys saying I'd be okay, that I'd done a great job. Because of me, they'd stopped the Volturi family once and for all. Why couldn't I answer? Why couldn't I open my eyes? What was wrong with me?_

"_Rose you have to come back to us though, we still need you. You're a strong person. Snap out of this coma and come back to kick ass with us."_

_Coma. That explained why I couldn't move, couldn't respond. I tried over and over to open my eyes, to do what the Sarge ordered, to 'SNAP' out of it. Nothing worked, until one day, I just opened my eyes. Looking around the room, taking in the white walls, I wondered how long I'd been there, certain it hadn't been that long. _

"_Hey, you're finally awake! Hell of a number that ass did on you. You're going to be okay, though." Royce said. _

Royce had been my partner for years on the force, then we both were promoted and accepted into the FBI at the same time; something that rarely ever happens. To be honest, I think he has a little thing for me, but, yeah, I'm not that into him.

Slowly pushing away from the wall and the flood of memories, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, before walking into my room to get dressed.

Being a girl in the FBI isn't very fashion friendly. Navy blue pants and white button up top under a matching blue jacket were the norm for me, though occasionally I'd switch it up and wear black. Being undercover made up for it. Its then that I can wear whatever disguise the job called for and let loose with my wardrobe..

Leaving my room, I grabbed another cup of coffee to go, and then headed out to my car, the office only fifteen minutes away. The minute I entered the office, I was accosted with greetings from the other agents: "How you doing? I hope you're feeling better now!" The platitudes were grating, and I wished they'd just stop. I'm fine. I'm here, aren't I?

"Hey, the boss man said for you to come straight to his office to discuss that case the minute you got here," Royce greeted me with a smile.

Knowing it was bullshit that he knew about the case before me, I hurried to the Sarge's office, knocking on the door.

When his deep rumbled bade me to enter, I sauntered in and took a seat.

"Rose, we got a big case for you. Are you sure you're up to this? We can give you another week and pass this off to someone else."

"I'm up to speed, boss. I'm fine and ready to get back to work. So, what' is the case, anyway?"

I watched while he slowly tapped his fingers on a case file on his desk. I itched to get my hands on it, to read the names on the inside, to see the surveillance pictures it contained. While under normal circumstances, I'd love the suspense, right now it ate away at me.

_Please, let it be the one I want! Please._ The silent plea rolled around in my mind.

"We need a female for this case, one that can infiltrate the target and get everything we need. It's a high profile case, Rose, one that we've tried to close for years. The bastards manage to evade us, or kill us, every time we get close. I'm going to ask you one more time...you sure you want this?"

_Was I sure? Was he seriously asking me if Ii wanted to do my job? Yes, of course I'm sure. _

"Yes sir, I'm sure."

I stood there in his office, waiting for him to decide my future, while his eyes holding mine in a level gaze. I never flinched. After several silent minutes, he passed me the file.

I wanted nothing more than to take down McCarty! Would this be my chance? Had I proved I could handle it? I took the case file from his hands, staring at the cover. Taking a deep breath, I opened it to reveal the name of my next assignment...


End file.
